virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Car Driving Quests
Get the keys to your new car on November 17th, hit the open road, and even take your best friend for a ride! Transportation Epic Quest Day 1 - Ships :Transportation, from the most primitive wheel to the most technologically sophisticated plane exemplifies world changing discoveries and innovations. Today we will embark on a 7 day epic quest for transportation. On today's quest, we will explore the history of boats and ships! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Ship Pin! : Transportation Epic Quest Day 2 - Railroads :With the development of America including the settlement of the frontier, ranching, farming and mining, railroads became important as one of the most efficient means of moving people and goods from one place to another. Railroads, together with the steam locomotive, rank among the most innovative and life changing developments in the history of mankind. For the second day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will explore the history of the railroads! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Railroads Pin! Transportation Epic Quest Day 3 - Airplanes :Since ancient times, people have dreamed of soaring into the sky and beyond like the birds. Many great minds have turned their imagination and knowledge toward devising various methods of accomplishing this goal of leaving the earth and flying. However, as late as the early 1900's, the idea of powered flight was still considered by many experts of the time, to be an impossible fantasy. For the third day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will explore the history of airplanes! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Airplanes Pin! Transportation Epic Quest Day 4 - Automobiles :The automobile is ranked as one of the most revolutionary inventions since the wheel in the history of transportation. The concept of the automobile is basic, you just need to take a wheeled vehicle such as those pulled by horses, and add a motor. The end result is self propelled personal transportation which in turn changed the world. For the fourth day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will look at the history of the automobile! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Automobile Pin! Transportation Epic Quest Day 5 - Roads and Highways :In early America, a well constructed road could heavily affect the towns it served. A good road provided essential access, especially for towns not located on a waterway. It connected people, goods and ideas. With the transportation revolution of the early 1800's, and as the US's boundaries grew, building roads became an increasingly important activity. For the fifth day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will look at the immeasurably important, but often overlooked, humble road! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Roads and Highways Pin! Transportation Epic Quest Day 6 - Gas and Service Stations :In 1900, there were only 4,000 cars in the US. In comparison, there were 20 million horses. The buildings and resources such as stables and blacksmith shops that supported horse drawn transportation have given way to gas stations and auto repair shops. In the meantime, the transition from the horse to the "horseless carriage" has been an amazing one. For the sixth day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will look at the colorful and exciting history of the gas station! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Service Station Pin! Transportation Epic Quest Day 7 - Rules of the Road :Rules of the road are comprised of the procedures and practices that road traffic must follow. The rules most often govern all users of the road, but are particularly important to cyclists and motorists. In addition, these rules outline the interactions of vehicles with pedestrians. As cars became more popular, the local cities and towns developed these rules to reduce accidents and increase safety for everyone. For the seventh day of our epic quest for Transportation, we will look at the history of the Rules of the Road! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Traffic Signal Pin! Transportation Epic Quest Day 7 - License Test :The eighth and last day of our epic quest for Transportation is a Driving Test. Today's test will explore what you know about the rules of driving before you get behind the wheel. So on your mark, get set... GO! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Car Pin!